


undercover

by princessfearless



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, alexa play the mission impossible theme song, dun dun dun, i also shipp tuffnut and chicken as besties, i dont support beastality tho, ik taylor swift but that song is a bop dont come @ me, kinda graphic, obv hiccstrid is the power couple, the gang are spies, think of taylor swifts bad blood music video, wanted to do something halloweeny and then this popped in my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-07-29 20:30:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16271789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessfearless/pseuds/princessfearless
Summary: ew its another fic by me. but this one probably longer lol. dont know if i should continue this so comment if i should? cheers :)





	undercover

**Author's Note:**

> ew its another fic by me. but this one probably longer lol. dont know if i should continue this so comment if i should? cheers :)

"I hope you burn in hell, you son of a bastard."

Astrid glanced at the living body on the ground one last time, spitting her bloody saliva at him. She aimed a GLOCK 17 at the man's battered face and pulled the trigger. His head was suddenly no more, chunks of flesh flying everywhere. She spared no pity when she gave the deformed body one last look, taking her combat boots off the chest that would never suck in air again.

"Wow, bit brutal Ast."

Astrid only laughed when she turned around. She faced her longtime boyfriend and raised one of her eyebrows. "As if you haven't said anything worse than that," she teased. Hiccup only smirked, grabbing her arm and pulling it closer to his body. He brushed her cheek, and breathed into her ear, "you're right. And watching you finish him off was totally hot."

She could only smile at him. Astrid leaned in, grabbed handfuls of his auburn locks, and brushed her lips with his. There was nothing like the thrill of kissing Hiccup, even the adrenaline rush of being chased and fighting for her life could never beat this. You could call it being overdramatic, but for her, those words were an understatement to the feeling. The kiss ended as soon as it started, they had no idea if there were any survivors still alive, and they didn't wanna hang around to see if there were.

They ran out of the destroyed building hand in hand, going down the elevator that managed to carry a few dead bodies as well. They arrived on the first floor and saw their beloved bikes, standing in their glory. Hiccup and Astrid had always loved the movie _Tron_ , and those light bikes were fucking awesome. So, she told Hiccup about it, and he and Eret had managed to make them both a personalized one. Astrid's was painted black as night, the glossy coat enhancing the magnificent blue glow of the wheels and body. Hiccups bike was similar, painted with the same glossy coat of dark black, but his bike radiated with a brilliant red.

Being a spy wasn't the best job in the entire world. As Astrid hopped on her ride and drove down the flat pane of the road she pondered over the years and all the struggles she had to face. She remembered always lying about where she had been all day to her ex-boyfriends, telling them all about the frustrations of the job she didn't have. One time she said she was a secretary and the other a florist. They never caught on.

As appealing as the regular jobs may seem, she could never give up her career. She’d been brought up in the dark, and her parents had made a vow to keep her out of the danger they faced. But they had ensured that she was physically active, able to defend herself and was the best student in all of her classes. Her parent’s secret was suddenly unraveled one day and she knew that this, was her destiny.

The large building Hiccup and Astrid knew as headquarters was disguised as a wealthy bank, it wasn't visited regularly, because only the rich would worry about keeping their millions of dollars safe, and the fact that it stood on the outskirts of Los Angeles.

She smiled when she was the vast building in sight, watching the shiny windowpanes reflect the brilliant sunset peeking behind many tall palm trees. The riders came to a halt in front of a plain large wall, slipping off their bikes to stand before it. Hiccup roughly placed his hand left hand on the concrete, sliding down until he heard a quiet click, and a square piece of concrete became visible. He pushed the perfect shape in and stood back as he watched a hole suddenly appear out of nothing.

The wall was a secret passage to an underground bunker, a safe haven for all spies known as the ‘Dauntless Dragons.’ Riding down the lit up hallway they came across a clear glass wall, two machine probes inching towards the two. Hiccup squared his jaw, preparing himself for the authentication process. The machine revealed a camera like scanner, and began scanning the pupils of Hiccup’s eyes. Next to him, his girlfriend was going through the same thing, watching the bright light verify her eye for the second time before a machine started enthusiastically speaking.

“Welcome back Mr. Haddock and Miss Hofferson. We will make sure the motorcycles are placed back into the regular location. We have been also been asked to deliver a message to the both of you, Chief Haddock would like to speak to you in his office.”

Hiccup grumbled, placing his helmet on his bike before running a hand through his hair. Astrid walked up to him and nudged his side, “What do you think it’s about?” He sighed, staring at the machine dragging their bikes away, saluting it.

“Thanks, Trinity!”

Hiccup looked down to meet her eyes, “don't know, hopefully, some more info on this case. Cause at this rate, we’ll never be able to find their base.” 

He placed his hand tenderly on her cheek, watching her close her eyes and lean into the palm of his hand. He noticed how the slope of her nose was painted with a generous amount of freckles, complementing those beautiful blue eyes framed with blonde lashes. He moved down to her lips, noticing how they were slightly puckered. And then suddenly, he noticed the dried blood just below her bottom lip.

“Astrid.”

She sighed, looking away. “Don't worry about it, it's just a scratch.” Hiccup brushed his fingers across her lips, “alright. If you say so.” Placing a kiss on her forehead, they quickly moved apart to go through the door that had opened up for them.

Astrid had missed camp, nodding at her fellow allies as they walked past her. She’d been gone for a week, trying to find the base with Hiccup. Sadly, their attempt had been unsuccessful, it had been just another trap. Luckily, they finished the attackers off before it turned into their funeral.

They stepped into the glass elevator and pressed the buttons to their desired destination. Stoick’s office was on the very top floor, heck it was a penthouse. A luxury with its beautiful view of the beach and palm trees in the distance. Astrid had spent more than several nights in it (well Hiccup’s bed more like), but it was breathtaking watching the sun go down while sitting on that balcony.

The see-through doors suddenly opened, revealing two large white doors. Emotionless guards stood on either side of it, parting when they saw Hiccup. As the top Chief’s son hiccup was expected to be treated with a higher ranking. Astrid had also earned that title, by achieving standards most would dream of passing, and by being Hiccup’s right hand.

Nodding thanks to the guards, they walked in, stopping briefly to find their boss. 

“Ah, there yas are! I've been waitin’ for awhile’ now.”

Stoick Haddock, their boss and Chief of the Dauntless Dragons stood proudly in front of the couple, smiling down at them. Stoick had quite the reputation and was feared by all in the industry. Astrid had been told that he had his first ever mission at eleven years old, and successfully finished the job too. The man was nothing to laugh at. And if that fact didn't rock people off their feet than the chief’s physique would. He was largely built and sturdy, with a fiercely intimidating expression. 

“I’ve got more information on this case. And somethin' to tell yer about ya parents, Astrid.”

**Author's Note:**

> haha i have no idea what most guns are called so i searched up cool gun names on the web. anyway hope yall enjoyed it x


End file.
